the_milky_way_future_timelinefandomcom-20200213-history
2152
Events that occurred in the year 2152 AD. Events *'January 7th' - [[Olympia|'Olympia']], [[Luna|'Luna']], moon of [[Earth|'Earth']], [[Sol system|'Sol system']] **Ellen Ripley is born. *'August' through October - [[Sangheilios|'Sangheilios']], [[Urs system|'Urs system']] **'August 13th' ***Appealing before several San 'Shyuum Covenant High Prophets, legendary Arbiter Fal 'Chavamee refuses to accept the Path as his religion, citing his stronger ties to more traditional Sangheili religious practices. The Prophets warn him of the possible charge of heresy due to this occurrence, which he acknowledges. **'September 14th' ***'Chavamee is officially charged with the crime of religious heresy by the state. The Prophets commission the famed Sangheili duelist and bounty hunter Haka to bring 'Chavamee into their custody, where he will be tried, stripped of his rank and most likely executed. This ingnites significant uproar among the Sangheili, as the rank of Arbiter has always been a title of honor and distinction among their people. ***'Chavamee's close friend Roh councils him on this order, citing his belief that the Covenant has benefited Sangheilios and that he will surely be stripped of the title of Arbiter if he continues to reject the Great Journey, ruining his family honor and legacy. ***Fal, fearing for his wife Han's safety, tries to convince her to leave behind the planet and his name. She refuses, however, stating that it is her duty as his wife, and that she would prefer to stay by his side. **'September 28th' ***Fal'Chavamee leaves Sangheilos to travel off-world, and speak with several of his fellow anti-Covenant associates, planning to organize some sort of Sangheili rebellion. He plans to use his status as Arbiter to rally his people. **'September 29th' ***Under the orders of the Hierarchs, Haka forces Roh to murder Han while Fal is away. Fal returns home to discover the bodies of Han and Roh. He is then provoked to face Haka in single combat. **'October 2nd' ***'2245 hours:' A Sangheili boatman, who led Fal down a river to Haka's dueling place, warns the Arbiter that he is entering a trap and will die. Fal ignores this and stumbles upon a few of Haka's personal guards, whom he easily kills. ***'2300 hours:' Later, a massive Covenant host of 10,000 squares off against the lone Arbiter. The army is under Haka's command and is composed of loyal Sangheili, Kig-Yar, Unggoy, and gigantic 20-foot-tall Mgalekgolo, accompanied by Wraiths and Ghosts, and charges Fal in an empty field. **'October 5th' ***'1400 hours:' After days of combat, Fal slays the entire host of 10,000, and tired and exhausted, readies himself for the one-on-one duel with Haka. Haka is very impressed with 'Chavamee's skill and ability, saying that where it not for the San 'Shyuum's understanding of the Great Journey, the Sangheili would have truly been a force of great power when led by an Arbiter. ***'1500 hours:' Atop a Prothean structure, Fal and Haka finally duel. It is a short, and decided in just a few precise maneuvers, as Haka slashes Fal across his chest, mortally wounding him. To his surprise, however, Fal has impaled Haka on his own sword. Both fall, each having killed the other. Fal's last thoughts are of his wife, whom he has avenged, and of the honor he has brought to the Sangheili once again. ***As a result of Fal's actions, the rank of Arbiter is stripped of its former prestige, and is given only to Sangheili who have brought shame to both themselves and the Covenant. This tradition was started by the Prophets in order to discourage any future Arbiters from attempting such a rebellion again. Category:Covenant Empire event dates Category:Sangheili history event dates Category:Dates Category:History Category:22nd century Category:Arbiter event dates